


opposites attract

by ElliAndKate



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Jedi Leia Organa, Leia Organa-centric, Multi, POV Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliAndKate/pseuds/ElliAndKate
Summary: At Galactic Memorial High School, Leia Organa is as efficient as can be. Her sights set on Jedi University, she works as hard as humanly possible to maintain a Jedi-worthy reputation.Han Solo is the exact opposite. Charismatic and charmingly lackadaisical, he scrapes by in average classes, only taking one AP course-Galactic History-in order to get into XWing Tech and become a pilot. Luckily for this slacker, a superachiever with cinnamon-bun hair is in his class, and he counts on her to provide assignments he simply doesn't do.These two can't stand each other, traveling as far as possible from each other in their respective social circles.But when their mutual friend gets into trouble, it's up to them to join forces and help him out, which may mean growing a little closer to each other than they're ready to admit.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	opposites attract

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya folks,  
> I added to this fic :)  
> See what you think, I'd love to hear any and all feedback!!  
> -Elli

“Princess! Hey, Princess, wait up!” The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I realized who-or rather, what- was coming my way. I briefly considered bolting and claiming I’d been struck by sudden-onslaught total hearing loss. I quickly ruled out that possibility. I knew what I was dealing with, and feigning ignorance would just make his pursuit more relentless. Cursing myself, I turned slowly on my heel. Sure enough, Solo was sauntering up the hallway with a cocky little grin on his face. I silently pleaded with him to hurry up. I hadn’t spent half a semester playing teacher’s pet to Ms. Tano to be late for AP Calculus. No amount of brownie points would save me from that much detention. 

“So, Princess. I’m told you’ve got a killer essay for Ackbar today.” Solo’s smug expression begged me to slap him, but I resisted the urge. 

“Mmm. Once again, the hound dog’s nose is on point,” I sneered, projecting as much confidence as I could muster as I discreetly eyed my watch. 4 minutes to the late bell. Better come up with a clincher and make it snappy. 

“Lemme just cut to the chase then, sweetheart. You’ve got it, I didn’t do it, and we got a whole period till History. Do me a solid?” He had the audacity to make a pouty puppy face at me like that was going to help his chances. 

“For stars’ sake, Han, just go away.” Not exactly what I was going for, but it got the point across. I hefted my textbooks and prepared to speedwalk. As I adjusted my bag, I hesitated. Stars help me, I hesitated. 

“Look, Leia,” he began in a surprisingly gentle tone. “I’ll give it back, even fix mine so it isn’t recognizable. Make a couple of mistakes and mess up some spelling, ya know.” He snorted. “This is the last time. I promise.” And, like the complete pushover I am, I relented and shifted through my papers for the essay. 

“This is the LAST time, Solo. Next time, I put the papers in Mr. Ackbar’s room before school starts. You have to start doing your own work!” I lit into him, starting a lecture I had never been able to finish before. Just then, the late bell rang, a metal _ting!_ that effectively sealed my fate. 

“Oh, my STARS. I’m late for Calc!” Lecture forgotten, I flew through the halls, bounding up the staircase three steps at a time until, panting, I reached Ms. Tano’s class. Dear galaxy, I'm going to be so glad when this year is over and I never have to see that insufferable nerf herder again.

*****

I was right, of course. Ms. Tano didn’t spare punishment for anyone who dared be late to her class, and it appeared I would be no exception. She was standing directly behind the door when I knocked, whipping it open so fast that I narrowly avoided a nasty concussion. 

“Miz Organa,” she crooned icily. I cringed, a shiver creeping down my spine. “So very nice that you’ve deemed to grace us with your presence at last.” I braced myself for impact as she languidly made her way to her desk. 

“I don’t suppose you’d like to share the reason for your untimely arrival with the rest of us, who did show up for class punctually?” Of course, I was not about to share the details of the little exchange I’d had with Han, so I just shook my head. The ax fell as I had dreaded, sentencing me to a full week of lunch detention, working on a book full of complex calculus problems. If I plug through the problems quickly enough and keep my head down for the rest of the semester, I thought, Ms. Tano might not put this detention on my permanent record. Please, galaxy, don’t let this go on my permanent record. 

The slam of a book on my desk snapped me back to reality. Unfortunately, I knew what was awaiting me by the disgusting cloud of stink that met my nostrils. Sure enough, Moff Tarkin was leaning over his chair with a smug, stupid little grin on his face. 

“Hey, Lazy. Where were you today?” Tarkin’s lilting voice made me want to punch him, not to mention the stupid grade school nickname his crowd still held over my head. 

“Surprising though it may be, you don't know everything about me,” I snapped back in a hushed tone. With Tarkin, it was best to cut him off with a sharp statement and no further comment. 

“Mmm, well now. Looks like Miss Perfect might not be what everybody thinks she is.” Tarkin’s voice trailed off, an idiotic attempt at dramatic flair. His statement, though clearly an empty jab, was jarring. I had been working for four agonizing years to keep up a pristine reputation in hopes of attending Jedi Academy. I had heard rumors about their crazy strict acceptance policy. Some said the board of directors could make or break your entrance just by intuition. I didn’t want to take any chances, and yet, I’d landed myself in detention.


End file.
